oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8
Episode 8 is adapted from chapters 6-8 of Volume 4. Plot The next morning, while the Sōbu High School group is having breakfast, Shizuka Hiratsuka explains the final day's events. They need to prepare a bonfire as well as a special "test of courage" scare quest for the elementary children. After building the bonfire stack, Hachiman Hikigaya heads to the river to cool off, only to find everyone else already there. He is amazed at seeing Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita in summer swimwear. While watching everyone from the riverbank, Hachiman is joined by Rumi Tsurumi, Yukino and Yui and they further discuss Rumi's issue of making friends. Hachiman resolves to do something about Rumi's issue during the "test of courage". Later, as the Sōbu High group prepares for the "test of courage", Hachiman tells everyone his plan. It involves shattering the current relationship between the group of girls who shun Rumi, so they can make new bonds. During the "test of courage" instead of being monsters to scare Rumi's group, Hachiman has Hayato Hayama, Yumiko Miura and Kakeru Tobe pretend to bully Rumi's group, while presenting them the option of choosing three victims to stay. The girls unanimously decide on Rumi as the first, then fight among themselves for the remaining two. However, in a surprising turn of events, Rumi uses her camera to blind Hayato's group and helps the other girls escape. Afterwards, at the bonfire, Shizuka and Yukino praise Hachiman for his idea. Hayato also expresses his amazement of Hachiman, and wonders if he, Yukino, and Hachiman could have been friends if they were in the same middle school. The next day, as the Sōbu High group gets ready to leave, Yukino's sister Haruno Yukinoshita shows up in a black limousine to pick Yukino up. After a bit of casual teasing by Haruno to Hachiman and Yukino, she mentions to Yukino that their mother is waiting. Yukino with a pained expression, leaves with Haruno. As the limousine drives away Hachiman and Yui recognize it as the one that hit Hachiman when he saved her dog. Although Hachiman pretends that he cannot remember, when expressing internally that he does, while also mentioning they didn't see Yukino for the remainder of the Summer break. Major Events * Yukino and Rumi are indicated to have been similarly bullied in the past, and compared to one another (photo 1, photo 2, It is strongly implied in the LN). * Rumi's peers no longer bully her. * Hachiman and Yui realize the Yukinoshita limousine is the same one that struck Hachiman on his first day of high school. * Yukino is revealed to also be connected to Hachiman's accident. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Komachi Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Rumi Tsurumi * Yuka * Hitomi * Yokko * Mori * Haruno Yukinoshita New Characters * Tsuzuki Locations * Sobu High School * Chiba Mura Park Trivia Poll What did you think of Episode 8? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP8 Saika Hachiman 1.png EP8 ChibaMura Cabins.png EP8 Saika Morning.png EP8 Breakfast 1.png EP8 Breakfast 2.png EP8 Hachiman Flashback 1.png EP8 Hachiman Flashback 2.png EP8 Shizuka 1.png EP8 ChibaMura Lodge.png EP8 Kakeru Chop.png EP8 Hayato Logs.png EP8 Hachiman Working Alone.png EP8 Hachiman Walking.png EP8 Komachi Yui Swimsuit 1.png EP8 Komachi Yui Swimsuit 2.png EP8 Komachi Hachiman 1.png EP8 Komachi Yui Swimsuit 3.png EP8 Komachi Yui Swimsuit 4.png EP8 Hachiman Wash.png EP8 Hachiman Stunned.png EP8 Yukino Sarong.png EP8 Shizuka Swimsuit.png EP8 Shizuka Swimsuit Punch.png EP8 Yumiko Hina Swimsuit.png EP8 Yukino Confused.png EP8 Yukino Shy 1.png EP8 Yukino Shy 2.png EP8 River Swim 1.png EP8 River Swim 2.png EP8 Rumi Hachiman 1.png EP8 Rumi Service Club.png EP8 Yukino Annoyed.png EP8 Rumi Camera.png EP8 Rumi Bullied.png EP8 Rumi Hachiman 2.png EP8 Yukino.png EP8 Costumes 1.png EP8 Costumes 2.png EP8 Hina Costume.png EP8 Saika Costume.png EP8 Komachi Costume.png EP8 Komachi Yukino Costume.png EP8 Hachiman Komachi Yukino Costume.png EP8 Yui Costume.png EP8 Service Club Costumes.png EP8 Hachiman Plan.png EP8 Komachi MC 1.png EP8 Komachi MC 2.png EP8 Yui Scary.png EP8 Hachiman Yukino Forest.png EP8 Rumis Group 1.png EP8 Kakeru Yumiko Bully.png EP8 Rumis Group 2.png EP8 Hayato Kakeru Bully.png EP8 Rumis Group 3.png EP8 Rumi Tilt.png EP8 Rumi Hero 1.png EP8 Rumi Hero 2.png EP8 Bonfire.png EP8 Rumis Group 4.png EP8 Rumi Alone.png EP8 Hachiman Shizuka.png EP8 Hachiman Yukino.png EP8 Yukino Tilt.png EP8 Fireworks 1.png EP8 Fireworks 2.png EP8 Hayato Hachiman 1.png EP8 Hayato Hachiman 2.png EP8 Back Home.png EP8 Haruno.png EP8 Service Club.png EP8 Haruno Yukino.png EP8 Haruno Reaction.png EP8 Hachiman Yukino Synch.png EP8 Haruno Shizuka.png EP8 Haruno Goodbye.png EP8 Haruno Yukino Car.png EP8 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes